bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Death Idol Kikuri
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 60175 |no = 487 |element = Dark |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 24 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 1 |animation_attack = 173 |animation_idle = 128 |animation_move = 12 |movespeed_attack = 2 |movespeed_skill = 2 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 2 |movetype_skill = 2 |normal_frames = 78, 82, 86, 90, 94, 98, 102, 106, 110, 114, 118, 122 |normal_distribute = 9, 8, 8, 9, 8, 8, 9, 8, 8, 9, 8, 8 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 78, 82, 86, 90, 94, 98, 102, 106, 110, 114, 118, 122, 126 |bb_distribute = 8, 8, 8, 7, 8, 8, 7, 8, 8, 7, 8, 8, 7 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 82, 86, 90, 94, 98, 102, 106, 110, 114, 118, 122, 126, 130, 134, 138 |sbb_distribute = 9, 6, 7, 6, 7, 6, 7, 6, 7, 6, 7, 6, 7, 6, 7 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |description = A dancing girl who came from another world. During the tumultuous battle with the gods, blood flowed throughout her battlefield. As the elegance and strength of her dancing increased, more and more humans lost their lives, and the battlefield soon became sparse. Continuously spouting her discontent, she came across someone on the battlefield. Though she would come to fight alongside this person, it is said she saw her not as an ally, but as her potential prey. |summon = I will reduce all of your enemies to a bloodbath. That's what you want, right? |fusion = I just love how rich and prosperous you seem. Share your wealth with me? |evolution = I'm pretty in red, don't you think? Hehe, I could be even prettier if you gave me more blood, though. | hp_base = 4480 |atk_base = 1437 |def_base = 1325 |rec_base = 1382 | hp_lord = 6055 |atk_lord = 1933 |def_lord = 1651 |rec_lord = 1720 | hp_anima = 6798 |rec_anima = 1522 |atk_breaker = 2131 |def_breaker = 1453 |atk_guardian = 1735 |def_guardian = 1849 |rec_guardian = 1621 |def_oracle = 1552 | hp_oracle = 5758 |rec_oracle = 2017 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 12 |normaldc = 36 |ls = Blood Red Power |lsdescription = 50% boost to Atk power of Dark types and boost in the BB gauge fill rate |lsnote = 30% boost to BB gauge fill rate |lstype = Attack/Brave Burst |bb = Crimson Firefly |bbdescription = 13 combo powerful Dark attack on all enemies & probable Curse effect |bbnote = 45% chance to inflict |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 13 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 26 |bbdc = 13 |bbmultiplier = 250 |sbb = Burial Rain |sbbdescription = 15 combo powerful Dark attack on all enemies & probable Curse effect |sbbnote = 70% chance to inflict |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 15 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 15 |sbbdc = 30 |sbbmultiplier = 500 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 60174 |evointo = 60176 |evomats1 = 60344 |evomats2 = 50354 |evomats3 = 60123 |evomats4 = 60201 |evomats5 = |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = * Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = |addcat = |addcatname = }}